homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102015 - Disgraceful Revelations
CAC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board DEBRIEF. CAC: okay, everyone. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: okay CAT: oh good libby is here :) CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Hey Aaisha CAT: hey nyarla CAT: how bad is lorrea CCC: Feeling better than she looks CCC: Cracking jokes and whatnot CCC: ... CAC: she cracked a great joke. CAC: _'m really try_ng not to laugh. CAT: mm oh good then i wont feel guilty for wrecking her later :) CCC: I think I heard her call us wimps CAC: can you just wreck her softly tbh CAT: maybe maybe CAT: ill think about it CAC: for me pls CAT: mM ill think about ti harder CCC: Gonna have to stand in the way CCC: I call dibs on the wrecking CAC: you're the best CAC: _'ll wreck you nyarla. CAC: wa_t hold on. CAT: didnt that already ahppen CAC: no not yet. CAT: oh okay CAC: _t's about to. nyarla's about to catch these hands _ s2g. CCC: Comb at me CCC: I'm across the room CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: T.T . o O ( Boys ) CAT: vid that for me CCC: the ring's right there CSO: T.T . o O ( CHILDREN ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Don't fight in the ring. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea's there. ) CAC: wha CAC: oh r_ght CAC: okay CCC: I'm joking CCC: Now's not the time CCC: Though I'd love to let off this stress though CAT: wouldnt we all CAC: _'ve got an adrenal_ne rush really hard don't look at me CAT: tho libby i dont remember inviting you to speak yet? :) CSO: T.T . o O ( Then stuff your bulge into your nook near a cactus. ) CAC: _ swear to fuck_ng god _f _ you look up from your typer th_ng. CSO: T.T . o O ( I didn't realize you were my empress too. ) CAT: when it involves one of my people then yes CAT: yes i am your empress CSO: T.T . o O ( Then you can go fuck yourself. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( I am the Last Archivist of Arena ) CSO: T.T . o O ( I take orders from no one. ) CAT: that really means nothing to me tbh CAC: guys. pals. chumps okay guys please. CAT: have you tried being part of a galatic empire? mm? CAC: please don't f_ght c'mon. CSO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I was a citizen of one for a very long time. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( And now I am something greater. ) CAT: well that is news to me and im questioning that CCC: Now really isn't the time for this CAT: because if you were so great why didn't you warn us about this? CAC: GUYS. CSO: T.T . o O ( Do you really wanna ride this rickety shuttle? ) CCC: ENOUGH CAC: _ don't even know why _ typed that really caps-l_ke _ can't even yell. CAT: thats cute cara :D CAT: also depends libby how were you imagining me riding it? CCC: Even typing in caps is draining my energy CAT: like WITH you or ON you because if its the latter no CAC: t-thanks unless you're about to g_ve me a verbal smackdown. CSO: T.T . o O ( chained to Carayx's seat since being her bulgeholder is all I keep you around for. ) CAC: WHAT. CAC: L_BBY /NO/. CCC: Not the shipping CCC: Not now CAT: what excuse me?? CCC: Also, whoa CCC: that's way fuckin forward CAC: no nO. CSO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry, did I stutter? ) CAC: no you d_dn't stutter we're text_ng you can't stutter when you're text_ng. CAC: we can read _t just f_nd just. please. CAT: this "shipping" is really getting on my nerves CAT: first serios and now whatever this is CCC: Which reminds me CCC: What even is your game with that ship in particular CSO: T.T . o O ( Which Ship? ) CCC: Are you trying to make some kind of flush three way between us? CAC: _ g_ve up CSO: T.T . o O ( What the fuck are you talking about? ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Oh! ) CSO: T.T . o O ( No, I was trying to explain to Carayx ) CSO: T.T . o O ( I was concerned because I saw you three vascillating between Red, Black, and Grey. ) CAT: and it was your business to jump in and try to mess with whatever relationships that we might have huh CAC: please stop CAC: _'m ask_ng you CAC: please CSO: T.T . o O ( I will no longer discuss this matter at Carayx's request. But rest assured, nook-nuzzler, you and I will have this out at a more opportune time. ) CAT: oh good just want i want another hassler CAT: i apologize cara CAT: and you still havent answered my question libby CCC: Okay, yeah, this has gotta stop CCC: I shouldn't have asked CAC: _'m sorry aa_sha. _t's cool you're cool. CAT: :) CSO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over all the genetic material dribbling past your lips and over your chin. Why don't you swallow like a good little bucket and repeat yourself. ) CAC: L_BBY. CAC: OH MY GOD. CAT: sure thing CAT: if youre as great as you say you are CAC: THERE ARE TH_NGS THAT ARE COOL TO SAY AND THEN THERE'S SH_T L_KE THAT. CAT: why didnt you warn us about this CSO: T.T . o O ( About what? ) CCC: ... CAT: lorrea goining off on her own CAT: and nearly getting herself kkilled CSO: T.T . o O ( I warned everyone not to encounter the Courier alone. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( I specifically have explained multiple times ) CSO: T.T . o O ( That my vision is based on relationships. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( And ROBOTS CANNOT FORM RELATIONSHIPS. ) CCC: No one knows what that means CAC: oh my god _ was r_ght thank fuck _ was try_ng to tell you guys th_s CAT: then why CCC: So you only see people that are in relationships? CAT: didnt CAT: you CAT: tell us this CCC: Or want them? CAT: that what we were up against was something not alive CSO: T.T . o O ( Because you are up against something alive. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( The Courier ) CSO: T.T . o O ( The ENGINEER ) CSO: T.T . o O ( All I saw was some random Spadeslut approaching the players. Flushing black for each in turn. ) CCC: Apparently, what Lorrea thought wasp the courier wasp a decoy CAC: she only sees. th_ngs that are relevant to relat_onsh_ps. CCC: She saw the real Courier CAT: that is as disgusting as merrow is CCC: Who hid, while Lorrea fought the fake CAC: and _ don't even th_nk you know everyth_ng l_bby, do you? _ mean you don't tell us what we're about to say. CCC: And then I can only assume got jumped CSO: T.T . o O ( I am not omniscient, despite my fondest desires. ) CAT: what other intel do you have on this engineer since you oobviously have their title CAC: that's what _. f_gured. you're not perfect, _ get that. CAT: im assuming an adult troll then? CCC: So we'd all be doomed if the "engineer" didn't have a hate boner for all of us? CAC: _ th_nk _ know the_r blood color. CAT: mm? CCC: Candy Red CAC: y-yeah. CCC: There were splashes of it at the scene too CAT: ... CCC: I wasp more worried about all the green though CCC: But yeah, it's the only blood aside from Lorrea's CAT: okay. libby did you think the other title wasnt prudent for us to know CCC: Yeah, as a matter of fact CCC: I asked you before for the troll's name CCC: You said it waspn't relevant CAT: libby if you wanted a quick lesson on troll society 101 here it is CSO: T.T . o O ( It wasn't relevant at the time because it was a different troll. Someone else realized that the original courier was moving to be prevented. ) CCC: But now you want to do an ominous fuckin name drop? CSO: T.T . o O ( I couldn't learn his name until Lorrea engaged him. ) CCC: A fucking adult title none the less CAT: eight letter names involving trolls mean they are ADULTS as that is their ADULT title and can be 10+ sweeps old CAT: and you knew that they were catching on to us when? CAC: guys l_bby can't know all of th_s stuff. _ know we're all mad, but please. CCC: Well is this one doomed to die too? CSO: T.T . o O ( If you all work together, you can kill him, Nyarla. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( But you have to force him to fight you all, together, not one on one. ) CCC: He's fucking doomed CCC: I'll make sure of it CAC: great. CAC: he's a mutantblood. CCC: And may have some mutant powers CCC: Lorrea said that he'd let her attack CAC: ..huh. CAC: mutant powers. CAC: never, uh. thought about that. CAT: do you have any update reports on where the fuck merrow is because i might as well join you all on land at this point CCC: He'd even laughed CAC: oh man come hang out aa_sha _t's a party. CAC: we can jam. CCC: I do CCC: I have an idea where his hive it CCC: is* CCC: I'd figured you'd known CAT: no?? CAT: all i knew was he was heading my way and i was supposed to wait CCC: Libby told me a while ago CCC: I don;t know the exact location CCC: But I can find the general area CAT: okay CAT: that wouldve been nice to kno CCC: I didn't know you didn't know CCC: It's why I suggested sending Ramira out there CAT: okay CAT: i thought i mentioned there i didnt kno where it is? in that convo? CCC: I must've missed it CCC: Well, yes CCC: Deep in an ocean trench to the south, I believe CCC: Directly CCC: It's the path the "Engineed" must've been taking CCC: If he really does pass by here that is CCC: ...I hadn't seen him on the way here though CAT: my face is in my hands no i do remember you mentioning that CAT: ugh okay CCC: Hey, my moirail was dying in my arms CCC: Libby! CCC: Can you pinpoint him? CCC: Is he past here already? CAC: _ don't th_nk he _s. CCC: SO CSO: T.T . o O ( The Engineer? He appears to be taking time to contact Laynne Bryant before going south. ) CAT: laynne bryant? CSO: T.T . o O ( I can see their connection ) CCC: Laynne? CSO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CCC: ...can't believe I'm asking this CCC: What are they? CCC: Pale? CCC: Flush? CAT: :| CCC: It's so that we can figure out what relationship they have CSO: T.T . o O ( It flickers between flushed and pale. He seems to yearn for Flushed. She only uses flushed to manipulate him, keeping it pale usually. ) CCC: So can you tell who they are since the feelings are so strong? CCC: What kind of threat level are we talking about? CAT: idk why it matters and also ew :| CAT: is layanne another adult more like CAC: more l_ke. CAC: lame bryant. CAT: pfft CSO: T.T . o O ( Well, I know that Laynne is a Fuschia blood, Like Aaisha and Merrow. She is very old. I sense many desires regarding her. A lot of Fear. ) CCC: It matters becaus-...that CAC: oh god fuck. CAT: fan CAT: tastic CAT: how many fuschias are there CAT: other than me CSO: T.T . o O ( She is the only one I can see in space. ) CAC: _n.. space? CCC: ...so is that the empress? CAT: and the empress is letting her live? CAC: oh my god please tell me the. CSO: T.T . o O ( At least right now. There may be others that are not in the spider's web. ) CAC: NO. CAC: N O. CSO: T.T . o O ( Let me probe a little deeper. ) CAT: wait CAT: no CCC: Spider's web? CAT: nonono she is CAT: she is thats the empress CAT: thast the fucKING EMPRESS ARE YOU KIDDING CCC: God CCC: Fucking CCC: Damn CCC: It CAC: NO CAC: NOOOOOOOO CAC: NO GOD CAC: NO GOD PLEASE NO CAT: cara breathe CSO: T.T . o O ( oh! Another fuschia blood is there... but she has been broken. I do not know her. They treat her like a little lap-grub. She is not a person anymore. ) CAC: what?? CAT: ... CCC: And another? CAT: does that one have a title CSO: T.T . o O ( But Laynne. I see Laynne resplendent. Gold, silks, jewels... ) CSO: T.T . o O ( If she did, she doesn't know it. ) CAT: do you CAT: can you see a sign CAT: at all CSO: T.T . o O ( let me like ) CSO: T.T . o O ( look ) CSO: T.T . o O ( They call her "The Disgrace" ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Though she does not answer. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( They laugh, watching her eat table scraps out of a bowl on the floor. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Her recuperacoon has glass walls so that she has no privacy. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Odd, I never mind the glass walls on my tank. ) CAT: are you doing this on purpose CSO: T.T . o O ( Doing what? ) CAT: nothing nevermind CAT: she doesnt sound like a a threat so lets move on to the empress CAT: the empress is helping merrow CCC: Yeah, how the fuck are we supposed to fight that? CCC: And you said they switched the couriers? CSO: T.T . o O ( She is helping Merrow by sending the discs. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CAC: _ get _t. CCC: They know we're here CSO: T.T . o O ( Originally, they were sending a different one. ) CCC: They know we're mobilizing CAT: wtf you have a tank CCC: The goddamned empress of alternia is out enemy CAC: good. CAT: welcome to the party nyarla CAT: it just went from a party of one to three CAC: so, noth_ng's changed. CSO: T.T . o O ( Laynne... ) CSO: T.T . o O ( She is out for more than just You three. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( But she will fail. ) CAC: whatever. _ don't care. _f the empress comes knock_ng on our doors, well. CSO: T.T . o O ( She doesn't know the Meteors are coming. She doesn't know what they will do. ) CAC: _'ll punch her, too. CAT: meteors? CCC: Meteoes? CAT: and what is she out for CCC: Wait CAC: wa_t. meteors? CAC: not the cool med_c_ne meteors r_ght. CCC: Is that how it goes? CAC: oh _ forgot the WORLD _S END_NG. CSO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CCC: Yup CCC: Not just ending, doomed CSO: T.T . o O ( As you enter the Medium, where I am ) CSO: T.T . o O ( the Meteors destroy the planet. ) CAT: excuse me what CAT: was this game supposed to save our planet CAC: no _ don't th_nk that was happen_ng CSO: T.T . o O ( No. I never said that. ) CCC: No CSO: T.T . o O ( I told you, Nyarla. ) CCC: It saves /us/ CAT: well that was the message that id been getting CCC: I hadn't said so CAT: oh good CCC: I didn't want people to panic CAT: well now were panicking CAC: okay, let's. take f_ve m_nutes to pan_c really hard. CAC: and then maybe we can f_gure out what to do. CCC: Panicking done? CCC: What's our next move? CCC: Are we gonna throw ourselves at the engineer when they come by? CAC: c'mon. nyarla. what do you th_nk we're gonna do. CCC: Throw ourselves at the engineer? CCC: And either win or die CAC: we're gonna punch h_m. we're gonna punch h_m good. CCC: I feel like win or die is gonna become a theme CAC: we've got you, me, ser_os, and hel_ux. CAC: and lorrea, too. the empress _sn't. at our door, yet. CSO: T.T . o O ( The Empress will never reach your door. ) CCC: how do you know? CSO: T.T . o O ( At this point, she doesn't have time. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( her ship is one of the first things the meteors will hit. ) CCC: You know what, that's fine CSO: T.T . o O ( Your welcome. ) CCC: Better than fine CAC: bummer. CCC: Thanks CAT: imoderately disappointed but okay CAT: so we need a new plan CAT: and i dont think this plan should be so secret we need to get everyone we kno in ont his CAT: we need the players CAT: libby is that something youre still willing to hand out CAC: can we str_ke a deal or someth_ng. CAT: i believe the letter is being written CAT: will that suffice for now? CCC: I know you think we won't trust you if you give info out for free, but you just send in medical supplies on a fucking meteor CCC: I trust you CSO: T.T . o O ( Yeah, and I'm gonna pay for that one later. Fine. give me a little time to stop the bleeding, and I will send you a list. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( It's not like he would have meant the letter anyway. ) CSO ceased responding to memo. CAT: well CAT: that went well CCC: Bleeding? CAT: i thought she meant lorrea CAT: mm CCC: We already handled that CAC: d-don't. CAC: don't worry about that b_t. CAT: mmm CAT: well CAT: i have SOME idea of what to do for first aid, so if any else pops up you can troll me CAC: _'ll remember that. CAT: sounds like shes giving up on serios im CAT: not sure how i feel on that CAT: but i suppose nows not the time to converse on it? CCC: I'm not completely sure, but eh CAT: suppose the main irriation is shes giving up without even properly trying to woo him but her choice i suppose CAT: have it all or have none of it kinda like being heiress CAT: meet up when we have the list of players? CCC: On that meteor CCC: There were pictures of us all CAT: ?? CAC: oh. CAC: yeah. CAC: those. CCC: Which reminds me, I did promise you pictures of us being here CCC: I mean, us covered in Lorrea's blood and Lorrea being half dead doesn't make for a good one CCC: But the meteor had weird future pictures CCC: All of us, in a library CAC: we seemed pretty happy. CCC: I can only assume it was Antera's CAT: like CAT: what was all of us CAT: us three? CAC: no, all of us. CAC: lorrea, antera, l_bby, me, you, and nyarla. CAC: and ser_os. CAT: how CAT: does she have pictures of the future CCC: I don't question them CCC: They flew in on a meteor CAC: dude _ have to ask the same quest_on. CCC: With magic medical stuff CAC: she's sent me some p_ctures and _ need to know how she got them. CAT: like more library pictures? CAC: no god no. CAT: ... CCC: Were those the ones about the both of you? CAC: NO;. CAC: NYARLA CAT: squinting CAC: STOP CAT: there were pictures of us??? CAC: _ CAT: like okay what kind of us CAT: like CAT: like US us CCC: something to do with libby shipping the 3 of us CCC: Rather, you two in particular CAC: a-asa_shashahah CAC: _'ll CAC: tell you about _t later okay CAC: _ CAC: _'m sorry CAT: ohjeez CAT: i never considered myself the type to do those types of photos CAT: and why does she have them CAC: _ DON'T CAT: okay right later CAC: OKAY CAT: um well CAT: i guess if none of us have anything else to add to the makeshift plan CAT: that is all of wait for hte list CAT: and also wait for serios CAT: fuckin punks CAC: yes ma'am CAT: :) CAT: nyarla? CCC: Yeah? CAT: you got aynthing else? CCC: To add to this nonexistent plan? CCC: We wait CCC: We fight CCC: Maybe die CAC: but mostly f_ght. CCC: I would hope CAT: im a bit rusty on my fight youll have to catch me up to speed but yea CAT: so ill practice, you two take care of lorrea and wait for serios CAT: maybe ramira would like to kno the queen fish herself is on planet CAT: :) CAT: troll you guys later CCC: We'll uhh CAC: CAN DO. CAC: OKAY. CCC: We'll do our best CAT ceased responding to memo. CCC ceased responding to memo. Category:Libby Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha Category:Carayx